


两份披萨钱

by ASongBird



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Top!Nero, bottom!Dante
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASongBird/pseuds/ASongBird
Summary: ND，5Nx3之前的D，pwp，没逻辑





	两份披萨钱

“你知道吗？如果你想操我，付我两份披萨钱就可以。”

Nero被眼前男孩的话震住了，半魔人听力很好，他的识字也没任何问题，但此刻他听着Dante用清亮嗓音说的话，开始怀疑自己是不是出现什么幻听。几秒后他猛地从破旧泛黄的沙发上站起，慌慌张张地，甚至踉跄了一步，膝盖撞上了桌子的边缘，桌腿发出了即将散架的吱呀作响声。他蓝色的眼睛睁大瞳孔紧缩，长着嘴支支吾吾地不知道该说什么。

“什...什么，不！我不想操你！”口是心非，但Nero还是梗着通红脖子提高音量，他听到自己颤抖的高音里含着点欲盖弥彰。说点其他可靠点的理由，“而且，不行！你不能再吃披萨了！你想20多年后肚子松弛，里面都是芝士和垃圾食品吗？！”

烂理由，你不就是喜欢他松弛的肚子和柔软的腹部吗，那块小地方是你的天堂。

“哇哦！听上去挺不错的！”男孩想都没想就轻快地脱口而出，就像是叛逆期的孩子故意作对，和大人唱反调是他们恒久不变的人生信条。这还挺符合他现在的年纪，但Nero清楚地知道他是真心这么觉得。

不置可否，无论什么时期的Dante都令Nero有点束手无策，他那个时空的不修边幅的老头子是这样，就算坠入时间空隙，来到数十年前，遇到到小Dante也这样。

他看着还小，Nero注视着他年轻的脸庞，心高气傲的微笑，他还没被伤害，还没有失去过什么。看样子比第一次遇到Dante的Nero都要小几岁。

柔软的银发随风轻轻飘动，少年精瘦的躯体还没有多余的赘肉。Nero甚至透过胸带看到时不时露出的乳头，是有点透明的粉色。不像家里的那个，奶头肿大还泛着烂熟的红。

脑海里浮现的情色画面让Nero感觉有点头脑发热。他看着眼前把自己明码标价的男孩，不知道是坐下来和他谈一谈教育问题还是先质问他这种交易进行过多少次，当然哪一种都不会进行顺利，甚至可能会演变成一场小型战争——Sparda式的沟通交流。

事务所里没有电，没有灯光，没有水，一切需要用钱供应的设备全在沉寂。Nero只能透过窗户照进来的光观察Dante，他把双腿架在桌子上，随意晃动着，皮裤有点宽松，Nero想象他裤子下白花花的大腿，不同于以后的肉感，那一定是覆着肌肉的修长双腿。银发乖顺地垂下，颇为稚嫩的脸上满不在乎的神情让Nero内心突然燃起一把名为愤怒的火。

“别绷着脸，你从见到我开始就一直盯着我的胸和屁股，你该不会以为我没发现吧？我想我的视力还没你想的那么差，嗯哼？”

操。空气似乎更热了，Nero有种偷窥被捉奸的羞耻和羞愧感，但他尽可能的板着张教育者的脸，现在年龄倒换，他要变成他之前最讨厌的那种人。

“听着，男孩，”喊他男孩的感觉真是爽爆了，Nero心底冒出一股暗爽，愉悦的电流滑过他的喉咙，“首先我不会操你，其次我更不会给你买披萨，你需要健康点的饮食，我是说，蔬菜或者沙拉...”

Nero渐渐停下了说教的嘴，因为Dante在用一种摇滚男孩看自己封建又守旧的老父亲的眼神盯着他，Nero真不想承认，他看出了疑惑、惊讶还有嫌弃。

行吧，看来现在我变成老古董了。

“你说废话时的样子真迷人，”男孩收回目光，站起来伸了个懒腰，Nero不由自主的被他拉长的腰部线条和明显的小腹肌肉吸去了目光，“但是，依旧没有我帅。”

Dante臭屁的眨了下眼，径直的向门口走去，“好吧，如果你不想要，那我可没时间浪费在你身上了。”

搭在金属门把上的手还没来得及开门就被用力抓住，Dante惊讶地紧盯突然出手的男人。“你还真不是人类，你的手劲像要把我的手扯下来。”

Dante看着这个奇怪男人宛如想到了不太好的噩梦，颤栗了一下甩开了掌中紧握的手腕。男孩抬起看了眼，白皙的手腕已经红肿了起来，边缘泛着血液被阻断的苍白。

“听着，你说你不是这个时空的人，也不肯说为什么你和我一样是半魔人。我先说好，不付钱我可不会帮忙调查你掉进这里的原因。”Dante手抱着双臂倚在门上，他像是故意把平坦的胸部挤在一起，留下一条让人浮想联翩的肉缝。

“你看到了，我没钱付房租和水电费，更别说吃块披萨，如果你什么都不肯告诉我，也不肯操我然后请我吃两份披萨，那就别挡着我出去找个活儿干。”

“你哪儿都别想去。”

沉郁的声音响起在昏暗的客厅里，Nero抓着他往沙发上扔，后脑勺磕在沙发背上的滋味并不好受，但Dante罕见的没絮絮叨叨说些烦人的话，他头靠着沙发笑着看向Nero，准备看生气的男人玩些什么花样。

Nero嵌在他敞开的双腿间，目光复杂地注视着惹他生气的男孩，一想到Dante可能会躺在随便什么人的身下他就气得发疯，想用力量教训下不听话的孩子。可他不会这么做，力量是用来保护心爱的家人、朋友，这是他在狩猎恶魔道路上越走越远的原因。

但是他会通过另外一种方式来教育他。

Nero停顿了一会，快速的扯掉男孩的裤子，跟他想象中的景象一样，男孩的双腿又瘦又直，放松状态时也能看到上面覆着一层薄薄的肌肉。他抓住男孩的腰部把他往下扯，分开双腿搭在自己的肩上开始埋头在他的臀缝间舔他。

“啊....”男孩慌乱用力的伸手抓着他的短发，这太突然了，他有点手足无措，毫无防备地接受舌头的入侵。

Nero舔着他的屁股，很紧，穴口不肯放松的紧缩着，他拍拍臀瓣示意Dante放松点。

“呃...这有点怪...”

舌尖探入隐秘的缝隙，肠肉蠕动着缠上入侵者。身体被打开的感觉陌生又刺激，Dante闭着眼低声喘气，但这感觉很舒服，他的股瓣在Nero手掌中扭动磨蹭。

Nero舔了一会，收回舌头换了指头探入，没扩张完全的肉道只能容纳两根手指，Nero试了下用手指撑开穴口，立刻换来Dante细微的颤抖和吃痛的叫声。 

他皱了下眉有点为难要怎么办，他不可能随身携带润滑剂，而眼前的Dante，Nero敢打赌他绝不会拿钱去买除了圣代和披萨以外的东西。

他思索了一会，低头往洞口吐了口唾液。

“操！”意识到自己屁股上的东西是什么，肮脏下流的被使用感让Dante骂了一句。

“正在操。”Nero回了他一句，手指粗暴地不停揉弄着软弱的肠肉，直到感受到小洞开始分泌少得可怜的肠液。

他褪下裤子，已经勃起许久的阴茎终于得到了解放，前断流着湿润的前液，龟头抵在了Dante的屁眼上，滚烫感让男孩不由自主挺了下腰部，像条挣扎的鱼。Nero不给他这个机会，他握紧男孩的腰部，温柔又不容抗拒地把自己埋进Dante的屁股里。

太紧了，Nero低喘着气，而身下的男孩也不太好受，他皱着一张脸，毫不掩饰难受的表情。

“操...你的技术也太烂了...”

Nero听着他这仿佛阅览无数的口气，愤怒阴郁的把最后一小截性器重重地捅进去。Dante闷哼了一声绞紧了屁股，阴茎和肠肉严丝合缝的贴在一起，没有一丝缝隙，他被填的满满当当。

宛如做梦一样，Nero看着正在发出丝丝呻吟声的Dante，这像个飘忽不定的梦。Nero承认他曾想过Dante年轻的生活该是什么样子，那些他没经历过的Dante该是什么样子。他熟悉的Dante成熟强大，以挑逗惹恼Nero为兴趣，像Nero抓不住的风，他只能跟着传奇猎魔人的屁股后面跑。闷声不响，又紧跟不放，那些吓到他自己的爱意不敢泄露出来。但Dante总是能看穿他，Nero不想回想尴尬又令人兴奋的表露心意之夜。  
   
“不是吧，你居然在出神？”

Dante不快地看他，小腿肚磨蹭着Nero的背部，他出了很多汗，整个人都汗津津的，连着屁股上也湿滑一片。

Nero低下头和他接吻，嘴唇相接，湿热的呼吸纠缠在一起，舌头伸进去舔他的上颚，又勾着男孩的舌尖相缠。Dante嘟嘟囔囔地说不想尝自己的味道。他试着抽动了下身体，Dante像个小兽呜了一下，声音淹没在密不可分的唇齿间。

经验在此时就派上用场了，Nero抓着他的屁股，带着他往自己的鸡巴上操。龟头重重地擦过他的敏感点，毫不留情的速度带来酸软的快感让Dante塌下了腰部，下半身哆嗦颤抖。

Nero去摸他紧绷的胸肉，相比起以后目前的他还有点扁平。滚烫的掌心摩挲着他的乳头，瘙痒感让Dante挺起胸部主动扭动加强摩擦的力度。

下身发狠地顶弄着，Dante被越操越软，他陷在沙发里，四肢却紧紧缠着身上的人。Nero开始从上到下的亲他，他的吻就像羽毛一样，又轻又快，细致地吻过Dante眼睑、鼻头和下唇，又在他的脖子上扯咬着嫩肉，向下又舔了一会他的乳头，连乳晕都含在嘴里发出黏腻的水声，Dante被舔得双颊通红，双腿用力地夹着他。

Nero感受到身下的抽插越来越湿润，他伸手去摸被操的肿起的穴口，肠肉随着抽出的动作露出一小部分，还带出了湿热的肠液。他的指尖围着洞口打转了一下，然后贴着阴茎上的青筋插进狭小的入口，指头抠弄着抽搐的肉壁。

Dante发出几声哽咽的粗喘，屁股发颤的收缩吮吸着肌肉，腰部弓起，勃起的性器湿漉漉的满是液体，在抖动了几次后射出了精液，搞脏了他的小腹。

捏着发红的乳肉，Nero操开那些收紧的肉道，Dante紧得像要把他咬断。他咬着牙不说话，只有从鼻息里溢出兽类一样沉重凌乱的闷哼声。不应期被强制赋予的快感变成了痛苦，Dante瘫软在沙发上呜咽着，腿根痉挛承受着射进体内的精液。

   
Nero放任身体卸掉力气压在男孩的身上，侧头细密地舔着他颈上的汗水和贴在皮肤上的银发，享受着这一刻时光。

“我饿了。”男孩喘着气说。他很饿，屁股也痛。

“披萨和圣代会有的。”这话说得像个嫖客，Nero想。“但首先你要告诉我，这是你第几次卖自己？”

身下的肉体发出剧烈持续的颤抖，同时还有越来越响亮的笑声。Nero狐疑地起身盯着这个屁股还咬着他的男孩捂着肚子笑。

“原来你是在意这个？！你该不会以为我说的找份活儿干是去卖屁股吧？”

Dante看他突然涨红的脸，心情愉快了不少。

“如果你想知道的话，第一次，好吧？”

“操...操...”Nero臊红着捂住眼睛，不知道是该欣喜自己是第一个操Dante的人，还是该考虑一下魔人界肏未成年人犯不犯法。

“好了，大男孩，别磨磨唧唧的害羞了，我的肚子光吃精液可不会饱，外卖电话在桌子上，快点去！”Dante决定不告诉他自己只是想和他做爱外加吃顿美味的披萨才会说出那种话。


End file.
